cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Brigitte Bardot
|luogo di nascita = Parigi |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Roger Vadim (1952-1957) |coniuge 2 = Jacques Charrier (1959-1962) |coniuge 3 = Gunter Sachs (1966-1969) |coniuge 4 = Bernard d'Ormale (1992-) |figli= Nicolas-Jacques Charrier }} Brigitte Bardot, anche conosciuta come B.B. ("Bri-Bri" da bambina) è un'attrice, modella e cantante francese. Dopo gli esordi come danzatrice classica, diviene prima attrice e poi, dal 1962, cantante. Dagli anni cinquanta è considerata un'icona sexy. Biografia Figlia dell'industriale Louis "Pilou" Bardot e di Anne-Marie Mucel, grazie alla sua bellezza e sensualità comincia nel 1952 a fare del cinema, comparendo nel film Le Trou Normand. Nello stesso anno, diciottenne, sposa il regista Roger Vadim, con il quale vive una romantica storia d'amore per alcuni anni. Pur in un periodo di grande sviluppo del cinema europeo, la sua ascesa è comunque straordinaria: è una delle poche attrici europee a catturare l'attenzione dei mass media negli Stati Uniti. Lei e Marilyn Monroe diventano icone della sessualità femminile degli anni cinquanta e degli sessanta e ogni sua apparizione pubblica negli Stati Uniti viene seguita dai mass media. I suoi primi film, quale ad esempio Manina, ragazza senza veli (1952), così come le sue apparizioni a Cannes e in numerosi album fotografici, contribuiscono alla diffusione del bikini. Brigitte è anche una delle prime a esibire, in qualche occasione, il monokini. In Francia, dove il topless era abbastanza comune, la cosa non suscita particolare scalpore, ma negli Stati Uniti viene considerata scandalosa. La moda eccentrica degli anni sessanta le si addice tanto da diventare, al pari di [[Marilyn Monroe e Kennedy, un soggetto dei dipinti di Andy Warhol. I suoi film dei primi anni cinquanta sono per lo più storie romantiche poco impegnate, alcune di esse a sfondo storico, in cui la Bardot interpreta spesso la parte di un'ingenua eroina o di una sirena d'amore. Appare in piccole parti in tre film in inglese: il film prodotto dalla Warner Brothers Elena di Troia (1954), in cui, dopo aver quasi ottenuto la parte di protagonista, appare invece come ancella di Elena; Atto d'amore (1954) e la commedia Dottore in alto mare (1955]), entrambi accanto a Dirk Bogarde. Dopodiché anche i suoi film in francese vengono distribuiti internazionalmente. Ma Vadim non è soddisfatto di ciò: in questi anni la Nouvelle Vague dei registi francesi e italiani e le loro star sono molto apprezzate a livello internazionale, ed egli pensa che la Bardot non sia adeguatamente valorizzata. Cercando di promuoverla come attrice impegnata, la scrittura così in E Dio creò la donna (1956) con Jean-Louis Trintignant. Il film, che narra la storia di una disinvolta teenager che vive in una piccola e rispettabile cittadina, diventa un grande successo internazionale, trasformando l'attrice in una celebrità mondiale. In questo periodo girano voci di una sua relazione con il co-protagonista Trintignant, che poi si riveleranno fondate. Il film, spesso ritenuto, a torto, il suo primo lavoro (in realtà era il diciassettesimo) la lancia nel grande cinema. Vadim le procura inoltre un invito a Hollywood, dove viene giudicata troppo risqué da gestire: il cinema statunitense è ancora sotto le ferree regole del Codice Hays e perciò sono favorite attrici acqua e sapone come Doris Day, che rappresenta la perfetta moglie americana, mentre già Jane Russell, che in La linea francese (1953) mostrò l'ombelico, veniva considerata aver osato troppo. L'erotismo vellutato di Brigitte Bardot in Mademoiselle Pigalle (1956) va bene al box office, perché chiaramente etichettato come "europeo". Peraltro la limitata conoscenza dell'inglese da parte della Bardot e il suo forte accento, delizioso alle orecchie degli uomini, non la favoriscono certo durante il suo soggiorno hollywoodiano. Ad ogni modo, una volta rientrata in Europa, la sua immagine pubblica ne trae giovamento, e quando, all'inizio degli anni sessanta, Hollywood cede per qualche tempo il passo, Brigitte Bardot viene indicata come dea del sesso del decennio. Separata da Vadim nel 1957, convola a nuove nozze con l'attore Jacques Charrier (il matrimonio, costantemente seguito dai paparazzi, dura dal 1959 al 1962), dal quale ebbe, nel 1960], il suo unico figlio, Nicolas-Jacques Charrier, con il quale non ha mai avuto quasi alcun rapporto. Questo è anche un periodo di disaccordi sulla direzione da dare alla sua carriera: i suoi film acquistano spessore, ma ciò la sottopone a una maggiore pressione, dal momento che, pur inseguendo l'approvazione della critica, gran parte del mondo continua a vedere in lei una modella glamour. Vita privata (1961), diretto da Louis Malle, contiene più di un elemento autobiografico. La scena in cui, rincasando, il personaggio interpretato dalla Bardot incontra una signora di mezz'età che la insulta, è basato su un episodio realmente accaduto, e getta una luce sugli aspetti meno noti della celebrità a metà del XX secolo. Poco tempo dopo, Brigitte Bardot si ritira nel Sud della Francia e in quel periodo tenta il suicidio, ma nei primi anni sessanta, in piena rivoluzione sessuale, il suo stile di vita apparve più normale e la pressione su di lei comincia ad attenuarsi. Nel 1965 appare nel ruolo di sé stessa nel film Erasmo il lentigginoso, a fianco di James Stewart. Nel corso degli anni sessanta, compare in film patinati come Viva Maria (1969), e muove i primi passi nella musica pop, vivendo fino in fondo il suo ruolo di icona femminile. Dopo la separazione da Charrier, si risposa con il ricchissimo playboy tedesco Gunter Sachs. Successivamente al divorzio da questi, passeranno molti anni prima che contragga un nuovo matrimonio, si sposa infatti per la terza volta soltanto nel 1992 con un esponente politico della destra francese, Bernard d'Ormale, con il quale ha indubbiamente vissuto il migliore dei suoi matrimoni che dura a tutt'oggi. Le sono state inoltre state attribuite relazioni, tra gli altri, con Serge Gainsbourg e con il cantante Sacha Distel e un flirt con Jimi Hendrix dopo un occasionale incontro all'aeroporto di Parigi. A partire dal 1962 Brigitte Bardot inizia ad affiancare alla carriera cinematografica anche quella di cantante, pubblicando svariati singoli e album. Nel 1967 collabora con Serge Gainsbourg il quale scrive per lei alcune canzoni, comprese Bonnie and Clyde, Comic Strip e Je t'aime... moi non plus. Quest'ultimo brano viene scritto da Gainsbourg in una notte assieme a Bonnie and Clyde, per esaudire la richiesta della Bardot che voleva il "la più bella canzone d'amore" che lui potesse immaginare. La canzone viene registrata dai due nell'inverno del 1967, durante la loro breve relazione, e trasmessa solamente una volta da radio Europe 1 suscitando scandalo. Gunter Sachs, a cui giunge voce della cosa, va su tutte le furie e minaccia un'azione legale, cosa che spinge la Bardot a chiedere a Gainsbourg di non pubblicare il brano, che uscirà solamente nel 1986 in una versione remixata. Un anno più tardi la canzone viene riregistrata da Gainsbourg con la sua nuova compagna, Jane Birkin. Nel 1974, appena prima del suo quarantesimo compleanno, Brigitte Bardot annuncia il suo ritiro dalle scene, dopo aver girato più di cinquanta film e inciso diversi album discografici. Successivamente, a partire dagli anni settanta, la Bardot si afferma come attivista dei diritti degli animali. Nel corso degli anni novanta, le sue popolari opinioni politiche su temi quali l'immigrazione, l'Islam e l'omosessualità hanno fatto discutere la "gauche caviar" francese. Nel 2011 B.B. vende il suo nome per una linea di abiti.Vestiremo B.B., nel della Sera del 19 novembre 2011 Controversie Nel 1986 istituisce la Fondazione Brigitte Bardot per il Benessere e la Protezione degli Animali che finanzia con 3 milioni di franchi raccolti vendendo all'asta i suoi gioielli e altri oggetti personali. Attualmente è una delle più influenti attiviste dei diritti degli animali, nonché tenace oppositrice al consumo della carne di cavallo. che la sua vicinanza al movimento di Jean-Marie Le Pen sia la causa delle sue posizioni. . Ma la Bardot ha sempre contestato queste affermazioni: «Mio marito ha il diritto di pensare come vuole. Ha il diritto di fare ciò che vuole. Non comincerò a dominare le sue opinioni. Io ho le mie, che sono completamente diverse dalle sue. Sono di destra, si sa. Ma non sono del Fronte nazionale, anche se mi si taccia d'essere fascista, nazista, camicia nera...»''Le Droit de savoir'', [[9 marzo] 2004 In seguito alle opinioni sull'uccisione rituale dei montoni tramite sgozzamento, giudicate razziste e offensive verso i musulmani, espresse nel suo libro Un grido nel silenzio, pubblicato nel 2003, è stata violentemente contestata; il volume depreca inoltre i nuovi atteggiamenti di alcuni omosessuali, che la Bardot ritiene ridicoli e decadenti. Nel maggio 2003 il MRAP ("Mouvement contre le Racisme et pour l'Amitié entre les Peuples" - Movimento contro il Razzismo e per l'Amicizia fra i Popoli) annuncia che citerà in giudizio la Bardot per tali prese di posizione, e una seconda organizzazione, la "Ligue des Droits de l'Homme" (Lega dei Diritti Umani), fa sapere di stare anch'essa valutando la possibilità di azioni legali. . Il 10 giugno 2004 Brigitte Bardot viene condannata da una corte francese, per "incitamento all'odio razziale", al pagamento di una multa di € 5.000. . Inoltre, nel 1996, Brigitte Bardot è stata citata in tribunale dall'ex marito Jacques Charrier e dal figlio Nicolas-Jacques a causa di quanto afferma nel libro autobiografico Initiales B.B. a proposito dell'ex coniuge, che descrive come un bruto e alcoolizzato, e del figlio, che avrebbe voluto abortire.Bardot, processo in famiglia, dal Corriere della Sera del 31 ottobre 1996 Vita privata Il 20 dicembre 1952 Brigitte Bardot sposò il regista Roger Vadim, dal quale divorzierà il 6 dicembre 1957. Il 18 giugno 1959 si sposò con Jacques Charrier, dal quale nel 1960 avrà il suo unico figlio, Nicolas-Jacques. La coppia divorzierà il 20 novembre 1962. Il 14 luglio 1966 la Bardot si è sposata con Gunter Sachs, dal quale divorzierà il 1 ottobre 1969. I due resteranno buoni amici fino alla morte di lui. Dal 16 agosto 1992 è sposata con Bernard d'Ormale. Ebbe storie d'amore con gli attori Jean-Louis Trintignant e Sami Frey, con i cantanti Gilbert Bécaud, Serge Gainsbourg e Sacha Distel, con lo scrittore John Gilmore e con lo scultore Miroslaw Brozek. Influenze e omaggi Moda e costume * Nella moda la scollatura "Bardot" (a collo largo aperto, che espone entrambe le spalle), prende il nome da lei. La Bardot ha reso popolare questo stile, che è usato specialmente per golf lavorati a maglia e maglioni, ma anche per magliette e vestiti. * Brigitte Bardot ha portato nella moda anche la pettinatura a "nido d'api", la cosiddetta choucroute, e gli abiti di percalle, dopo aver indossato un vestito a quadretti rosa, progettato da Jacques Esterel, al suo matrimonio con Charrier. * La Bardot è stata il soggetto di un dipinto Andy Warhol. * Oltre ad aver reso famoso il bikini, l'ormai comunissimo costume da bagno a due pezzi, Brigitte ha anche fatto conoscere al pubblico le città di Saint Tropez e Buzios, in Brasile; dopo che lei e il suo fidanzato, il musicista brasiliano Bob Zagury, le avevano visitate nel 1964. * In suo onore Christina Motta le ha dedicato una statua, a Buzios. * La Bardot era l'idolo dei giovani John Lennon e Paul McCartney, e loro avevano intenzione di girare un film con i Beatles e la Bardot, sullo sfondo un po' di A Hard Day's Night, ma poi non se ne è fatto nulla. * La prima moglie di John Lennon, Cynthia Powell, nella sua autobiografia A Twist of Lennon ricorda di essersi schiarita i capelli per assomigliare a Brigitte, e che George Harrison faceva paragoni tra Brigitte e la sua prima moglie, la modella Pattie Boyd. * John Lennon e la Bardot si sono incontrati di persona una sola volta, nel 1968 presso l'Hotel Mayfair, grazie all'addetto stampa dei Beatles, Derek Taylor; ma John, nervoso, aveva assunto LSD prima di arrivare, e non fece una bella impressione alla star (John, in un libro di memorie, ha ricordato: "ero sotto l'effetto dell'acido, e lei stava uscendo"). * Nel 1970, lo scultore Alain Gourdon si è ispirato a Brigitte Bardot per la realizzazione di un busto di Marianne, l'emblema nazionale francese. * La prima mostra ufficiale riguardante il mito Bardot è stata aperta a Boulogne-Billancourt il 29 settembre 2009, il giorno dopo il suo 75º compleanno. Le mythe Brigitte Bardot exposé à Boulogne-Billancourt Musica * Nel 1961 Jorge Veiga dedica all'attrice la celebre canzone Brigitte Bardot (il cui ritornello recita «Brigitte Bardot Bardot/Brigitte beijou beijou», in portoghese «Brigitte Bardot Bardot/Brigitte baciò baciò»), nel 1978 citata all'interno del medley Disco samba del trio belga Two Man Sound. * Secondo le note di copertina del suo primo omonimo album del 1962, il musicista Bob Dylan ha dedicato la sua prima canzone proprio a lei, Brigitte; e ha anche menzionato il suo nome nella canzone I Shall Be Free, apparsa sul suo secondo album The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan del 1963. * Nel 1968, all'indomani della loro separazione, Serge Gainsbourg dedica all'attrice francese la canzone Initials B.B., contenuta nell'album omonimo. * Nel 2010 il cantautore Skoll le dedica la canzone Brigitte Bardot, contenuta nell'album Armilustri Absinthium. Premi e riconoscimenti * Nel 2007 Brigitte Bardot viene inserita tra gli Empire's 100 Sexiest Film Stars. Discografia parziale Album * 1963 - Brigitte * 1963 - Brigitte Bardot; riedizione di Brigitte con quattro brani in più * 1964 - B.B. * 1968 - Bonnie and Clyde (Fontana, 885.529 MY, LP) con Serge Gainsbourg * 1968 - Brigitte Bardot Show Singoli * 1962 - Sidonie/Theme from "A very private affair" (MGM Records, 7") * 1962 - Vie privée (EP, 7") * 1963 - L'appareil à sous (Philips, EP 7") * 1964 - Ca pourrait changer/Je danse donc je suis ([Philips, 7") * 1964 - Un jour comme un autre/Ciel de lit (Philips, 7") * 1964 - Bubble Gum (Philips, EP 7") * 1964 - Bande originale du film Viva Maria! (Philips, EP 7") con Jeanne Moreau * 1965 - Invitango (Philips, EP 7") * 1965 - Une histoire de plage (Philips, EP 7") * 1965 - Moi Je Joue (Philips, EP 7") * 1966 - Le soleil (Disc'Az, EP 7") * 1966 - Mr. Sun/Gang Gang (Disques Vogue, 7") * 1966 - Harley Davidson/Contact (Disc'Az, 7") * 1967 - A choer joie (EP 7") * 1968 - Bonnie and Clyde/Comic Strip/Bubble Gum (Fontana, 460.247 ME, 7") con Serge Gainsbourg * 1968 - Ce n'est pas vrai (Philips, EP 7") * 1968 - Harley Davidson/Mister Sun (Disc'AZ, 7") * 1969 - La fille de paille/Je voudrais perdre la mémoire * 1970 - Tu veux ou tu veux pas/John et Michael (Barclay, 7") * 1971 - Bande originale du film Boulevard Du Rhum (Barclay, 7") con Guy Marchand * 1974 - Moi je joue/Мой Ход (Мелодия, 7") * 1984 - Toutes les bêtes sont à aimer/La chasse (Polydor, 7") * 1986 - Je t'aime... moi non plus/Bonnie and Clyde (Philips, 7") con Serge Gainsbourg * Mon leopard et moi/Depuis tu m'as quittee (Barclay, 7") Libri * Noonoah: Le petit phoque blanc (1978) * Initales B.B. (1996) * Le Carré de Pluton (1999) * Un Cri Dans Le Silence (2003) * Pourquoi? (2006) Filmografia *''Le trou normand'' (1952) *''Manina ragazza senza veli'' (Manina, la fille sans voiles) (1952) *''Le portrait de son père'' (1953) *''Atto d'amore'' (Un acte d'amour) (1953) *''Versailles'' (Si Versailles m'était conté) (1954) (non accreditata) *''Tradita'' (1954) *''Il figlio di Caroline Cherie'' (Le fils de Caroline chérie) (1955) *''I denti lunghi'' (Les dents longues) (1955) (non accreditata) *''Ragazze folli'' (Futures vedettes) (1955) *''Incontro a Rio'' (Doctor at Sea) (1955) *''Grandi manovre'' (Les grandes manoeuvres) (1955) *''I tuoi occhi bruciano'' (La lumière d'en face) (1955) *''Elena di Troia'' (Helen of Troy) (1956) *''Mademoiselle Pigalle'' (Cette sacrée gamine) (1956) *''Mio figlio Nerone'' (1956) *''Miss spogliarello'' (En effeuillant la marguerite) (1956) *''La sposa troppo bella'' (La mariée est trop belle) (1956) *''E Dio creò la donna'' (Et Dieu... créa la femme) (1956) *''Una parigina'' (Une parisienne) (1957) *''Gli amanti del chiaro di luna'' (Les bijoutiers du clair de lune) (1958) *''La ragazza del peccato'' (En cas de malheur) (1958) *''Femmina'' (La femme et le pantin) (1959) *''Babette va alla guerra'' (Babette s'en va-t-en guerre) (1959) *''Sexy girl'' (Voulez-vous danser avec moi?) (1959) *''La verità'' (La vérité) (1960) *''L'affare di una notte'' (L'affaire d'une nuit) (1960) (non accreditata) Se stessa *''A briglia sciolta'' (La bride sur le cou) (1961) *''Amori celebri'' (Amours célèbres) (1961) *''Vita privata'' (Vie privée) (1962) *''Il riposo del guerriero'' (Le repos du guerrier) (1962) *''Il disprezzo'' (Le mépris) (1963) *''Un'adorabile idiota'' (Une ravissante idiote) (1964) *''Viva Maria!'' (1965) *''Erasmo il lentigginoso'' (Dear Brigitte) (1965) (non accreditata) Se stessa *''Il maschio e la femmina'' (Masculin féminin: 15 faits précis) (1966) (non accreditata) Se stessa *''Io, l'amore'' (À coeur joie) (1967) *''Tre passi nel delirio'' (Histoires extraordinaires) (1968) *''Shalako'' (1968) *''Les femmes'' (1969) *''L'orso e la bambola'' (L'ours et la poupée) (1970) *''Le novizie (Les novices) (1970) *La via del rhum'' (Boulevard du Rhum) (1971) *''Le pistolere'' (Les pétroleuses) (1971) *''Il vitalizio'' (Le viager) (1972) (non accreditata) Filmati di repertorio *''Una donna come me'' (Don Juan ou Si Don Juan était une femme...) (1973) *''Colinot l'alzasottane'' (L'histoire très bonne et très joyeuse de Colinot Trousse-Chemise) (1973) Note Bardot, Brigitte